1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door-lock-opening method for a home delivery locker the door of which is lock-opened through a mobile terminal such as a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a conventional method for depositing a parcel in a home delivery locker installed in a condominium or a tenant building, etc., after a delivery person who has brought the parcel has inputted the room number, etc. of the delivery end, the delivery person deposits the parcel in an empty locker. Then, since a notice is issued from a printer attached to the home delivery locker, the delivery person puts the notice into the mail box of the inputted room number.
Here, a computer, installed in the home delivery locker, stores data, such as information as to which delivery company has deposited a parcel in a home delivery locker in which room at what time, in a memory, and the data is accessed by a computer in the managing company through a communication line, or the data is automatically outputted to the computer of the managing company from the computer in the home delivery locker, when the communication line is always connected thereto.
The resident of the above-mentioned room number, who has found the notice, inserts a card that the receiver preliminary received from the managing company of the home delivery locker into a card reader of the home delivery locker so as to be read; thus, the door of the locker housing the parcel automatically opens, thereby allowing the resident to take the parcel out.
However, in this home delivery locker having the above-mentioned arrangement, the resident allows the card received from the managing company to be read by the card reader that is built in the home delivery locker so as to release the lock of the door; therefore, the resulting problem is that, if the resident is not carrying the card, or if the resident has lost the card, he or she cannot take out the corresponding parcel even after he or she has found the notice on his or her arrival.